


Plowing the Soil and Playing the Field (Or, How To Break Sixty Hearts)

by ShooterMcCray



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Worship, F/F, Futanari, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Torture, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Masturbation, Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShooterMcCray/pseuds/ShooterMcCray
Summary: Medina had a rough life already - escaping the Gotoro Empire but leaving her family behind, living in Zuzu City and scraping to get by, a job with Joja that ground her spirit down to dust, and an endless procession of relationships that never worked out. She finally found her way out by moving to Stardew Valley, working as a partner on Green Quaker Farm, but found herself drawn to the eligible women of Pelican Town.It's too bad for them that she doesn't want love, just sex, and she'll say and do almost anything to get it from someone willing. But then, they've got some secrets of their own, and they'd all be happy to share them with her, exclusively. In fact, they can't wait for her and find themselves needing to take care of things themselves first.So what happens when none of them can have it exclusively? Medina's about to find out.
Relationships: Abigail/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Emily/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Haley/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Leah/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Maru/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Penny/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue: The New Woman

"I'd heard you were coming to help at Green Quaker Farm. I'm Mayor Lewis. I hope you find Stardew Valley to be everything you were told it was." Lewis extended his hand in greeting to the young woman, which she took readily, shaking it firmly. "I'm sure that your friends gave you a tour of the farm and such, but I'm here to show you our little village. Welcome to Pelican Town!"  
The woman simply looked him over, totally stonefaced, before cracking a smile. She brushed a stray lock of reddish-brown hair from her face. "You didn't ask my name, Your Honor. It's Medina, by the way. And for the record, I'm not here simply to 'help', I'm here to be a partner in the farm's ownership. While I'm at it, I might be here to make a few friends, if the people in your town aren't the type to reject me for..." She suddenly stopped smiling and adopted a look of anger. "...reasons."  
"Reasons, miss?"  
"Reasons, Your Honor. The Gotoro Empire isn't the most welcoming place for someone like me."  
Lewis gave a half-hearted grin. "I... see. And you don't have to call me that. Just 'Mayor Lewis', or even just 'Lewis'. Er... if you dont mind my asking, what do you mean 'someone like you'?"  
Medina rolled her emerald eyes briefly before remembering that this guy had probably never had the kind of experiences she'd had. "The Gotoro are intolerant, Yo- I mean, Mayor Lewis. Someone who looks like me," she growled, gesturing to her almond skin, "is not exactly well-liked among them. 'Purity' and all that sh- I mean, that kind of talk."  
Lewis sucked his teeth for a moment and grimaced. "I... see. Well, I can assure you that people here aren't at all like that, Miss Medina. Pelican Town, and Stardew Valley as a whole, are full of the kind of people who wouldn't judge you that way."  
Medina smiled again. "Oh? Then what criteria would they use to judge me?" This time the smile didn't leave her face, unsubtly signaling the sarcasm with which she had delivered the question.  
"Oh, now, I'm sure they wouldn't judge you unless you did something truly awful, like... oh, who knows? Maybe betraying everyone in town at once? They might get a little bothered if you did something like picking through their trash cans or saying something insensitive, but nobody here would judge you based on something petty like the color of your skin."  
Medina peered over Lewis's shoulder, trying to catch the eye of one of the ladies of the town who had all gathered near the saloon, chatting excitedly about the new farmers who had moved in. "How about if I prefer the company of women?"  
"No, not over that, either. We might be a small community, but we're a loving one, regardless of who you love back, so to speak."  
Medina merely gave a small noise of acceptance. _This will be fun,_ she thought, _if I can just get them to talk to me._  
  
\---  
  
"You think she likes to take photos?"  
"I wonder if she's seeing one of the other farmers?"  
"This is just so exciting!"  
It seemed as though the whole town was all of a single mind, fascinated by the latest newcomer to their number. They had already had two others take up residence on the old farm - a taciturn woman and a guy who looked kind of like a duck - but this new one seemed... different, somehow. Emily gave a sly look as she asked the assembled bachelorettes, "I think she was giving me 'that' look, you know? I could feel something!"  
Abigail looked at Emily like the blue-haired woman had said something in that weird language that was written on the walls of the old Community Center. "Come on, you 'feel' a lot of things that don't turn out to be true. Remember when you told us about the dream where I was eating rocks?"  
"It wasn't rocks, it was *gems*! There's a difference!"  
"A distinction without a difference, you mean," Maru explained, "but that's not the important part. We don't know if she feels that way, and even if she does, wouldn't we be better off letting her introduce herself to us first?"  
Penny blushed a bit and looked away nervously. "Oh, well, I think that's a much better idea. I'm not good at meeting new people on my own, and, I, uh..."  
"Yes, we should let her move at her own pace," Leah remarked, "since I'm sure none of us would want to be suddenly approached by a bunch of strangers so soon after moving to a new place if it were us moving in."  
Haley grinned a bit and noted, "All right, but if she comes to me first, I'm not holding anything back, okay?"  
  
\---  
  
"Well, good night, Medina! Again, I'm sorry about the cabin, it was all we could afford." The woman walked away, and Medina closed the door of the tiny house. There wasn't much - a chest of drawers, a bed, a table, a TV. It was enough, but it was also kind of nice to hear someone say something about it other than implying it was all she deserved.  
Medina sprawled out as much as she could on the bed. She'd tried to meet all of her new neighbors that day, but somehow the work of running the farm got in the way, even with two other people to help the place run smoothly. In fact, she hadn't even done more than give the briefest of greetings to the ones she had most been interested in - all those young ladies who seemed so excited to meet her. _Maybe they think I'm here to steal their men or something,_ she grimly thought, _or maybe they just wouldn't say yes if I asked them out, or..._  
She sighed deeply, trying to calm herself. This was how she'd gotten herself to this point in the first place, letting doubt and self-loathing cloud her judgment. All her previous relationships had ended in bitterness and resentment, because she couldn't get out of her own head about whether or not her partners even cared. It wouldn't do to start thinking that before she'd even talked to any of them, much less found out if they were even open to the idea of a relationship with another woman.  
"We might be a small community, but we're a loving one, regardless of who you love back, so to speak." That was what Mayor Lewis had told her that morning, and she mulled the thought over in her head. Love? She'd heard that word before, and every time it either meant she would start doubting herself... or that the person using it meant it in a very different way.  
"The Empire loves its subjects. The subjects should love the Empire back. You must love properly to love the Empire." The sting of a crop on delicate skin, a rough hand forcing her to face forward as the stern figure repeated the dogma. "The Empire loves you, but love must be tempered with correction. Will you love the Empire properly?" The crop again. The hand caressing the burning skin, then slipping itself into places that no hand so coarse had ever touched. "Answer us, or the correction will be much harsher."  
Love had meant pain. Either the pain of an Imperial "Correction" Squad, or the pain of opening up to another person after fleeing to Ferngill, settling in Zuzu City, and trying to live a normal life. Love meant that you were setting yourself up to be hurt, either emotionally or physically, or both.  
"I love who I love. The Empire will never understand that. If they catch me, I'd rather they did it where you don't have to see them kill me. I have to leave, mother, please don't make this harder than it has to be." It meant having to cut off a family who loved an authoritarian ruler and his abuse more than they loved their own flesh and blood. It meant trying to mask all the pain by trying to forget it, trying to drink it away, trying to commit to relationships that didn't work and a job that rasped the soul. Love meant empty, joyless sex to keep a failing relationship alive. Love meant being hurt by everyone.  
Love meant being used up and thrown away. It meant being made into an object and being left on the floor. It meant nothing, despite all it meant.  
Yeah, right. Love. Fuck that.


	2. Shying Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny finds herself meeting Medina in the spa and confessing her feelings, while Medina thinks of someone from her past.
> 
> Later, Penny thinks back on the encounter and finds herself unable to resist a little self-gratification.

Medina ran her eyes over the shy redhead's figure. Standing there, in a swimsuit that left a lot to the imagination, Penny still looked like what she really was: a shy bookworm out of her element, someone who had never opened up to somebody else. Medina had seen this before, and it didn't end well last time - but then again, last time she thought she could draw out something that wasn't there.  
Her mind was already flashing back to a time long before the farm, before Stardew Valley, before Penny, a time when a young bookish man had caught her eye. "Fahim..." She could still see him, hiding behind a book in a Zuzu City coffeehouse, pretending he wasn't trying to steal glances at her. She could see the deep brown of his eyes, the look that said that he wished only to know her better...  
She could remember the first time, his awkward yet sweet ways of trying to please her. By that time she knew more about the intimate arts than he could ever learn from books, yet she chose not to tell him. Why spoil a good thing, after all? Instead, she gently guided him, trying to draw out a lover she could mold into perfection, someone who would be able to satisfy her no matter her desires. She taught him everything she thought a man should know, yet he still drifted away from her.  
She had found something new to occupy her mind, since he was simply not enough. She was always looking for new heights, and a "friend" had shown her ones she couldn't find in the arms of another. She had forgotten him, because she had a new love, one that kept her from thinking about the misery in which she lived.  
If only she hadn't listened to that initial urge. The memories came unbidden to her mind, the cold and unfeeling words that he spoke to her. "If you love being high so much, go marry your poisons. You won't need me, then." She could remember only fragments after that, begging him to stay, debasing herself first for him, then for some faceless pusher who kept her subservient solely to feed her addictions. She had traded a man she loved for a feeling she could never keep.  
"-ina? Medina? Are you okay?" The memories faded and she was back in the spa, back to reality, standing there as Penny stared into her eyes. "Oh, I thought you had completely lost yourself for a minute there. You seemed so distant." Medina didn't have the heart to tell Penny what had been playing in her mind. "I've been meaning to tell you for a while now... about how I feel."  
Medina simply froze up. Here was this poor, misguided girl, this delicate young woman, spilling her guts, and she was wasting her time. _Not again_ , Medina told herself, _s_ _he'll just throw you away like everyone else_.  
Despite her brain being occupied with a year's worth of memories replayed in only a moment, her mouth seemed to be on automatic, responding with whatever the poor girl wanted to hear. "...Oh, Medina. I thought you did, but I wasn't sure. You look so beautiful tonight... I... *gasp*" The shy girl drew close, and Medina gave her what she wanted.

* * *

Penny sighed and lay back on her bed. It seemed like everything had been going right this past year. The bus service was back and so Pam had started working again, someone had built a house for her mother and her to live in, and just last night she had finally told Medina how she felt, and Medina had shown that she felt the same.  
Someone, it seemed, was finally looking out for her. She'd tried to hide behind books and not make waves, yet here was someone upending all that. Was it Medina who had fixed the bus? Did Medina help build the house? Maybe it was all three of the farmers? What if they expected something in return? No, no, people aren't that awful, she figured, and especially not Medina. Not the woman who had been so close to her last night, not the woman who had opened up to a shy bookworm and shown the soft, loving woman underneath the protective layer of smirking condescension and bitterness.  
Penny had felt like never before that evening, having never opened up that way to anyone, much less another woman. There in the spa's pool, she had finally confessed how she'd felt, and other than a joke from Medina about why Penny had asked her there, wasn't disappointed with the answer. Penny drew cloe, and kissed her. It still seemed a little strange, kissing another woman, but somehow it felt normal, like it was meant to be.  
Penny could still taste her a little bit, feel the softness of her lips and the scent of earth and fruit on her skin. Her mind flashed with visions of rich brown skin, damp with sweat and warm from the exertion of lustful, intimate acts that Penny had read about in books she found hidden deep in the corners of the library, high up and away from the prying eyes of her students. She had secretly consumed every word of that book, hiding away in the tiny bedroom of the trailer and keeping it from the prying eyes of her mother and anyone else who might see. The book was nothing less than her guide to what she could do, to what joys awaited her now that she finally had someone to share them with.  
The thought excited her, filled her with a desire to make it happen. But so soon? She hadn't even let Medina in on her biggest secret, the one that - "Oh... right." The 'secret' was out, or at least it was trying to get out. Her skirt was quickly starting to strain against it, while her underwear pulled uncomfortably upward. She was getting hard thinking about Medina, and this wasn't one she could hide. She only hoped nobody would come in and see it, fearing that the embarrassment might very well be her demise.  
Sighing resignedly,she flipped her skirt up and pulled down the front of her underwear. She'd have to take care of this quickly, before she needed to leave to go tutor the kids. But all she had to do was think about last night again... think about touching Medina, about the feel of her skin, about what might come after that...  
Penny ran a finger up the length of her member, imagining it to be Medina's finger instead. "Hnnn!" She arched her back a bit and thrust her hips into the air, wishing that Medina was astride her right then and ready to accept her achingly-hard cock. "Haaahh... Medina..." She gingerly wrapped a few fingers around the shaft and started to guide them up and down the length, her concerns for privacy and her worries about what might happen with her would-be lover falling away into a haze of lust.  
"Medina would probably be thrilled to take it," Penny thought, "in fact I bet she already figured it out. I can't control it when she's around. She has to have seen it standing up at least once, and she's never suddenly run from me. She has to know! She must want it!" The thought thrilled Penny to no end, the idea that maybe Medina was off somewhere on the farm, or in some solitary corner of the Valley, desperately craving Penny's cock, unable to think about anything else, yearning for it, and all she had to do was ask.  
Penny's eyes glazed over with abject prurience. Her mind was filling with thoughts of Medina atop her, moaning lustfully; of her deep green eyes staring into Penny's with boundless love; of her whimpered begging for more. Penny pumped her fist madly, panting with the exertion of masturbating and the thrill of what she imagined. She could see Medina's almond-brown skin glistening with the sweat of intense, intimate lovemaking, her breath quickening as the anticipated moment drew closer.  
In Penny's mind, Medina was already desperate for Penny's hard cock, begging to be the only person that Penny would ever put it in. Penny could already hear the sly and sarcastic tones of Medina's voice shifting into sweet moans of pleasure and love, pledging her eternal fidelity to Penny and the thick seven inches of flesh that were making her lightheaded. Penny could hear the combination of filthy, unrestrained, lustful encouragement and the desperate declaration of undying love that Medina was unable to control, every thrust bringing her closer.  
"Ahhhn! Me-Medina!" She could practically hear the moaning, as if she was right there, the squeaking bedsprings punctuating every thrust and Penny's laborious heaving standing in for Medina's ecstatic sounds. Penny kept furiously pumping, her body telling her that even if Medina wasn't here, she could still find relief, if she'd just go a little more.  
Her mind buzzed with excitement, her heart pounding so hard that she couldn't even hear anything else. It was close, she could feel it, just a little bit more... she thrust her hips into the air, ready to give her beloved Medina what she truly deserved. "Medina! I'm- I'm cu-"  
"Penny! I'm headed to work, baby girl! You're gonna be late to teach the kids!" Pam's voice smashed through Penny's reverie, causing the girl to gasp audibly and instinctively cover herself with her hands. She clasped both hands over her twitching member, feeling the spurts of warm goo splatter into her palms and run down her hands and arms. It dripped onto practically everything, from her slowly-shrinking cock to her clothing and onto the bed. She mentally thought a stream of words she had only ever heard from her mother when she was stumbling drunk and walking into objects, angry that her orgasm had in essence been spoiled by a simple, well-meaning statement.  
"Hhh... okay, mom! I'm... coming." The irony of the words wasn't lost on her. She carefully got up, tucking her now flaccid dick into her underwear again, and went to wash her hands. "*sigh* Okay, our first time, I'm making sure it's not here."

* * *

Penny stepped from the house, frustrated but ready to face the day. Medina could wait, she told herself as she crossed the bridge over the river. After all, they had done something last night that meant they were ready to go farther than ever before, and nobody was going to take that away from her. Medina only had eyes for her, and Penny had something to give in return - something that had already recovered its stamina and would be waiting for the moment Medina said yes.  
"I promise you, Medina... no interruptions. Even if it means going into the middle of nowhere, I'll make sure there's nobody around to stop me from having you. Just you, and me... and this." 


	3. I'm Only Horny When It Rains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail tries to brave the Mines but can't do it. Medina's there to comfort her, but Medina's mind dwells on unhappy memories while Abigail is confessing her feelings.
> 
> Later, Abigail spends a little alone time in the mountains, and imagines a Medina with a desire to worship certain parts of her...

"The mines are waiting and we need materials! I'll meet you there!" Vi had left Medina behind, running off with all the speed she could muster. There was so much to be done, and so little time in the day, after all. The day-to-day operations of Green Quaker Farm wouldn't wait for anyone's feelings, nor for a convenient time.  
"Damn it, woman, don't get ahead of me..." Medina muttered a string of profanities under her breath as she trudged her way up the backwoods path leading to the mountains, wondering why they had to go so late. How far could they get in only a few hours before having to leave, anyway? Who would even be foolish enough to be out in the mines this late?  
As if in answer, a scream echoed along the mountain path, issuing from the mine entrance. Medina ran the last stretch, crossing the bridge and entering the mines. A shivering figure was huddled in the corner, making frightened whimpers. Medina could swear she knew that purple hair... "Abigail!" She knelt down to check on her. "Are you okay?"  
"Medina... I'm all right. You know I've been practicing my swordsmanship for a while..." Medina's mind drifted away, remembering another woman she had known, another woman everyone thought was "strange", one who she could see in the back of her mind every time she looked in Abby's eyes. The sound of Abigail's voice faded into the background as the thoughts came back.  
_Rina..._ Medina could see her there, pale and wide-eyed, staring up into Medina's eyes with a look of expectation. She could feel the gentle hands lightly gripping her thighs, the bright blue eyes closing as Rina ran her tongue over Medina's soft folds, her bright-pink hair being the only thing visible as Medina glanced down. The eyes that opened again, this time with a sly look and a light behind them that told how much of the shy facade was just that.  
Their romance had been a happy one. They met by chance, a once-in-a-lifetime meeting in the middle of the daily routine. On the surface, they couldn't be more different - a prickly, brown-skinned number cruncher and a perky, pale retail drone. Yet they somehow gravitated to each other, quickly finding out how much they had in common - especially their desire for each other.  
Those happy memories faded into far less pleasant ones. "Do you really care about your job that much? I need you, Medina! I need you to be here more than a couple hours a day. I need to see you, I need to know you're there. I get that you want us to have enough to not worry, but there's no 'us' if you're never here!"  
"I know that, Rina. It's just that they need me at work right now. Joja's a big company, and they handle a lot. I promise, when things start to settle down after the holiday, we'll spend time together. Please, please don't make me choose between you and getting by."  
"... I work too, you know. We should have more than enough already. Where is the money going? We don't eat that much, I know I'm not spending that much... so where is it going?" Rina glared sternly at her lover, her eyes making more accusations than her words. "Or maybe I should ask who's getting it?"  
"You can't be serious!"  
"I ran into her. That bitchy bimbo you work with. How good is she, Medina? Is she better than me? Or just more convenient?"  
The rest was a blur. The fighting, the crying, the breakup, the loneliness, all of it blended together in a haze of misery. Yes, she had been seeing one of her co-workers on the side, but it was purely physical - a sort of rivalry that had turned into a relationship. Medina had loved that poor, paranoid girl, and what had it gotten her? Pain. Another reason to get high and try not to feel anything. Another reason never to love again.  
"I didn't know I felt this way about other girls... until I met you." Medina snapped back to the present just in time for Abigail to kiss her. She reciprocated, but couldn't feel much of anything. She couldn't let this happen again. Not this time.

\---

The lilting sounds of a flute drifted over the lake, just audible over the low patter of raindrops on the surface of the water. Fish darted away from the sound, and animals peeked from the trees to see what the strange noise was. The mountains echoed with the sound, and it drifted above the valley, heard by only a few people, and only one who paid it any mind. It finally faded, leaving only the gentle sound of rain on the lake again.  
Abigail sighed. She had hoped that she could handle herself in the Mines, but she couldn't even handle going down into the first level of them. At least Medina had been there to comfort her, to say that it was all right to be scared, to be there to confess the truth to. Her heart had been racing all night, and she had barely slept, all because she couldn't stop thinking about the woman who had captivated her so. She'd never felt like this about another girl, and now it seemed like the two of them could take this as far as...  
A flush of redness played over Abigail's face. _That?_ She wondered if Medina would accept it when she found out. How many women had Medina met before who had what she had? What if it made her run away? What if it reminded her of some terrible experience in her past? What if she was disgusted by it?  
"No, don't think like that," she reassured herself, "she loves you for who you are. Even if you have a..." She shifted uncomfortably on the stump she had been sitting on. It had been hard enough to sit there, thinking things through and playing her instrument, and now that she had thought about the specifics of her body, everything suddenly seemed uncomfortable and wrong. Everything except Medina. Abigail's mind was consumed with thoughts about her, ranging from innocent vows of love and caring, to sweaty, filthy declarations of unbridled lust in the heat of the moment. Her heart started racing again, this time not from the shock and fear of a dangerous encounter, but from the thought of spending her life with the acerbic farmer.  
This didn't change the nagging voice in the back of her head. It screeched at her, trying to overwhelm her happiness with fear and doubt. Medina had let her in on a few of her secrets, things that painted a picture of a life full of pain and horror, yet she had also held her close, so close that Abigail almost thought that it might go farther than she'd ever been with someone on that very night, and if she had, maybe all the pain would be forgotten, but...  
"Oh, Medina... what will you say when you see this?" She unzipped her pants and let her rapidly-swelling cock rise free from its bonds. The warm summer rain dripped off it, and she stroked it a little, feeling the heat and stiffness of it. It felt great to finally let it out, yes, but what if someone saw? Not like anyone would be out in this except her - Robin and her family would probably stay inside and out of the rain, and so would the "wild man" Linus, no matter how used he was to the elements. The only ones who might know about this were the animals and the fish, and who would they tell?  
She slipped a hand under her shirt and pulled it up, just enough to expose her breasts to the rain, although by this point it was moot as her clothes were soaked anyway. She cupped the left one in her left hand, gently running her fingers over it and imagining Medina's almond-colored hands in their place. Her right hand caressed from the base of her member to the tip, sending a shudder of pleasure through her. Her hand wrapped around it, gently tugging at the sensitive flesh. She let out a tiny moan, a jolt of pleasure running up her body.  
She could practically see Medina in front of her, kneeling in front of the stump, nude as a nightingale and pleading to taste Abigail's pale, pulsing prick. "Oh, Medina... do you want this? Tell me how much you want it." Abigail grinned a bit at this, her mind filling with the satisfaction of getting the somewhat-standoffish farmer to be reduced to a begging, desperate toy. "Tell me."  
"It's so big... I can't help it! I want to taste it! I want to feel it in my mouth! Please, let me taste it!" The imaginary Medina was already drooling at the thought, rubbing the shaft against her face and licking it like it held all the secrets of the universe. "I need it! I'll do anything!"  
Abigail smiled again at the thought. Such a haughty girl being broken down into a drooling sycophant, begging for a taste of cock. "Hnn..." Her hand started pumping in earnest, the fantasy spurring her lust onward while her body acted without conscious thought. "You can... you can taste it." The illusory Medina gasped in delight before eagerly stuffing as much of the hard member into her mouth and throat as she could, rolling her eyes in ecstasy as her lips slid all the way down to the base of it.  
Medina let the taste of it swirl around her mouth for a few moments before finally pulling herself back. "Mmmph! It's... so wonderful... it tastes like... you..." She pressed her face against the underside of it, sliding down it until she was face-to... uh, 'face', with Abigail's balls. Medina pushed forward, deeply inhaling the scent of her lover's sweat and flesh. A shuddering, lustful moan issued from Medina's lips, before she suddenly opened them and took as much of the pearly sac as she could into her mouth.  
Abby suddenly threw her head back and redoubled her efforts. This fantasy was doing it for her, and then some - it felt like Medina was there, even though it was all in her mind. Her fist was a blur of unbridled self-pleasure as her mind drifted back into the fantasy.  
Medina sucked at Abigail's balls like they were giving out the elixir of life, while Abby squirmed with delight. Finally pulling herself away, she rocked back and took a breath, before grabbing Abby's glistening cock and stuffing it back into her mouth, pumping her head in the hopes of finally receiving the reward she was so desperately seeking. "C'mon, Abby, don't make me wait for it... I need your cum!"  
Abigail let out a moan that sent birds scattering from the trees, and finally reached her limit in both her fantasy and in reality. She gasped and strained, sending ropes of hot, sticky goo in every direction, some of it arcing into the lake and onto the ground, while the rest landed squarely on her bare chest and stomach. Heaving with the effort of her actions, Abigail lay on the stump, letting the rain rinse the globs of semen from her body.  
"Holy shit..." She wanted to get up and get out of the rain, now fully aware of how long she had been out here and how utterly soaked she was. It was a herculean effort just to sit up, much less stand, but she did, her knees trying to buckle under her. She yanked her pants back up and pushed her shirt down to cover herself. All that sound could have made someone suspicious, and what if they decided to come check? No, that wouldn't be good, even if it had been Medina... "She won't be bothered by it. I'm sure of it." With this little reassurance, Abigail started back down the path that led away from the mountains and into Pelican Town.  
  
\---  
  
"Abby, where have you been? You're soaked!" Caroline gave a look of concern more than reproach, though there was more than a bit of consternation in the tone of her voice.  
Abigail looked uneasily to the side. "Oh, just... out. You know I like the rain, Mom."  
"Well, okay, but you really should take a shower. You really look like you need it. Plus rain's actually pretty dirty, you know."  
Abigail smirked at this. If only she knew. "Don't have to tell me twice."


End file.
